disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moppet Girl
Moppet Girl is the minor character from Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Stefanie Scott. Info Moppet Girl is described as an arcade enthusiast. In the film's first official trailer, she can be seen prepared to play Fix-It Felix, Jr. when she notices the game's antagonist, Wreck-It Ralph, is missing. Later in the trailer, she can be seen playing Hero's Duty when Ralph suddenly appears on screen and speaks to her, asking "When did video games become so violent and scary?!" Throughout the movie, viewers see games from her point of view. Role in the film She is first seen inserting quarters in the Hero's Duty game console and prepares to play. She appears on the screen of a robot posing as the player. As she (and the robot) shoot the Cy-Bugs, a horrified soldier (Wreck-It Ralph in disguise) runs up in front of her and asks her, "When did video games became so violent and scary?!" This leaves her surprised and confused for a moment, but then Ralph hides behind the robot and tells the on-coming Cy-Bug to take her (the Moppet Girl on the screen). When the Cy-Bug crashes into the robot, the game calls it Game Over. Disappointed, Moppet Girl decides to play a different game. She has planned to play Sugar Rush next, but the boys already playing the game tell her to leave because they'll be playing it all day. Seeing nothing else to do, she decides to play the classic game, Fix-It Felix Jr. But when the game's antagonist, Wreck-It Ralph, does not show up, she wonders where he is. The Nicelanders and Fix-It Felix wonder about the same thing, but they stick to the program. But then, to Moppet Girl's surprise, Felix ignores the controller and runs to the brick pile to look for Ralph. Never having seen the game characters behaving so strangely before, she calls Mr. Litwak, who gives her quarter back. He tells her that if the game cannot be fixed by tomorrow, the game will be unplugged. She later makes a short appearance in King Candy's vision of Vanellope's fate when she wins the race; Moppet notices that Vanellope is glitching and calls Mr. Litwak who puts up the "out of order" sign. Moppet Girl is not seen again until the movie's finale. During that time, she is surrounded by other children while playing Fix-It Felix Jr., which now includes a bonus level of Wreck-It Ralph and the antagonists from Q*bert wrecking the building and Fix-It Felix and Q*bert are working together to fix it. She is later seen playing Sugar Rush, with Vanellope as her character, and activates Vanellope's glitching ability (teleportation) to get past the two racers in front of her to end in first place, and as Vanellope celebrates her victory after winning the trophy, Moppet Girl fist-bumps the screen, as if she is giving Vanellope a fist-bump. Gallery MoppetGirl2.png|"New racers daily... Sweet." MoppetGirlVanellopeBrofist.png|Fistbumping Vanellope. MoppetGirl_LGB.jpg|Moppet Girl pointing out Ralph's disappearance in one of the book adaptations. MoppetPost.jpg|Moppet Girl model by Dylan Ekren. Moppet Girl.png|Moppet Girl playing Fix-it Felix Jr. when she notices the game's broken. Moppet-Girl-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683467-770-321.png MoppetGirlAndManchildren.png moppet-girl-playing.jpg Tumblr n3jkqtXM081r3jmn6o1 1280.png Litwak4.png moppet-girl-mr-litwak.png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2615.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2570.jpg Hero'sDutyGame-WIR.png Trivia *Her actual name is unknown. Even the credits refer to her as "Moppet Girl". *She is one of the two major human characters in the film, with the other being Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade that she frequently visits. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids